Japanese Patent No. 5270658 discloses a backside-electrode-based solar cell including a monocrystalline silicon substrate having formed on the backside thereof heterojunctions including alternately arranged n- and p-type amorphous semiconductor strips so as to form an interdigitated structure. Electrodes are formed on the n- and p-type amorphous semiconductor strips. This backside-electrode-based solar cell further includes non-interconnected amorphous semiconductor strips. Electrodes are formed also in the spaces that separate these amorphous semiconductor strips.